Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection device equipped with a display device for displaying detected targets.
Background Information
There are known detection devices equipped with a display device for displaying detected targets on a display screen. For example, a display screen with a fish school detecting function (detection device) is disclosed on page 18 of Non-Patent Literature 1 (Furuno Electric Company, “Furuno Operator's Manual (version FCV-10),” Nishinomiya, Japan, September 1990). In this example, the display screen is split into three rectangular screens (left, middle, and right) that are taller than they are wide, with the undersea area in the port direction of the vessel displayed on the left screen, the undersea area in the vertically down direction on the middle screen, and the undersea area in the starboard direction on the right screen. This allows the user to ascertain the undersea state under the vessel in each direction.